Rouge sur rouge
by galaxy-starshade
Summary: Enjolras est coincé dans une maison, avec une carabine pointée droit sur lui. À quoi pense-t-il dans ses derniers instants ? (désolée, ce résumé est vraiment nul) OS, Character Death. Rated K parce qu'il n'y a rien d'horrible, mais bon, il meurt, quand même.


**AN : Juste un one shot sur la mort d'Enjolras, et ce qu'il a pensé. J'avais ****_How to save a life_**** de ****_the Fray_**** dans les oreilles en l'écoutant, si ça vous intéresse. J'espère que vous aimerez. Bonne lecture !**

**Disclaimer : Tout appartient à ce bon vieux Victor :)**

**Rouge sur rouge**

C'est très différent de ce qu'Enjolras avait imaginé. La Révolution, glorieuse dans ses drapeaux colorés et ses fiers jeunes gens prenant possession des processions triomphales, s'effondre d'abord doucement puis de plus en plus vite.

Le ciel était si bleu quand ils avaient commencé. Pas un nuage ne menaçait à l'horizon, et c'est fièrement qu'ils s'étaient mis à chanter, puis à clamer la chanson de la colère du peuple, de la révolte et de la liberté.

Ils étaient montés sur les carrosses, délogeant les nobles injustement privilégiés. Eu, hommes, femmes, enfants, petit peuple de Paris, tous sur les toits des engins, agitant des drapeaux rouges et chantant en choeur.

Le canon noir se dirige vers sa poitrine, Enjolras ferme les yeux, vite, se rappeler.

Les gardes avaient déboulé, bien sûr, gâchant la bonne humeur innocente et leur liberté toute neuve. Il y avait eu quelques coups de feu, mais seulement en guise d'avertissement. Le petit peuple devait retourner à sa place, rentrer dans le rang et ne plus faire de vagues.

Mais se révolter avait demandé plus de courage que n'en exige un simple coup de tête, et ils avaient tenu bon. Ils s'étaient retranchés dans des ruelles plus petites, plus faciles à défendre. Les femmes restées à l'étage leur avaient jeté des meubles pour construire des barricades, repousser un envahisseur qui pensait seulement devoir ramener ses moutons dans la bergerie.

Empiler les tas de bois, les matelas, les caisses, n'avait pas été très compliqué. C'était après, quand les gardes étaient arrivés et que leur lieutenant leur avait ordonné de les mettre en joue, c'était à ce moment qu'ils avaient compris que tout cela n'était pas seulement un jeu, que les balles qui avaient commencé à siffler peu après étaient bien réelles.

La bouche de la carabine est noire, si noire qu'elle semble avaler toute lumière autour d'elle. Les yeux d'Enjolras y reviennent sans arrêt, mais pas un effort de volonté il ferme les paupières et conjure ses souvenirs.

Ils avaient sorti la poudre leur tour et s'étaient mis à riposter. Le rouge de la veste d'Enjolras trouvait son équivalent dans les rouges du sang ; rouge brillant dans l'égratignure sur la main causée par une écharde sur le côté d'un cadre de lit ; rouge pourpre dans la balafre qu'une baïonnette laissait sur la joue ; rouge sombre, presque noir, pour le flot s'échappant du ventre touché par une rafale ennemie.

Le doigt relève le chien avec un déclic. Vite, se rappeler.

Les rebelles avaient commencé à céder du terrain, à regret d'abord, puis, le nombre de blessés et de morts augmentant, ils s'étaient repliés derrière la deuxième barricade, moins haute, moins solide.

Sans munitions.

Le gamin, Gavroche, s'était glissé entre les deux rangées de baïonnettes, ramassant les munitions, bondissant d'un corps à l'autre, tel un feu follet, insensible aux balles et semblant immortel.

Puis il s'était arrêté une seconde de trop, une tache rouge avait fleuri sur son front et il était tombé en arrière, les bras suspendus comme par des fils de marionnettes, gracieux, altier jusque dans la mort, lui, petit garçon des rues crasseux et débraillé, les yeux rands ouverts, brillants, la bouche figée dans son dernier rire, alors que le son de celui-ci ne s'était pas encore évanoui à leurs oreilles.

Le doigt se pose sur la gâchette. La peur, jusque là enroulée comme un serpent qui dort dans son ventre, se transforme en chien rugissant qui le pousse à essayer de s'enfuir. Enjolras pose la main derrière lui, à droite, seul le mur lui répond de sa présence immuable.

Après cela, les rebelles n'avaient plus réfléchi. Qui était ce gamin à la tignasse rousse ? Personne ne le connaissait vraiment, mais tout le monde avait appris à l'aimer, courageux dans la mêlée, ingénieux dans la rue, drôle dans la taverne.

Ils avaient ramassé leurs dernières munitions et avaient chargé, sachant très bien que leur chance, tout comme leur espoir, était épuisée, mais refusant d'abandonner.

A ses pieds, Grantaire, mort avant d'avoir touché le sol, juste à côté, Courfeyrac, terminant de se vider de son sang. Un déclic attire l'attention d'Enjolras, le soldat est en train d'appuyer sur la gâchette. En un éclair, le révolutionnaire perçoit son visage, trop concentré pour parvenir à masquer la peur, ses yeux écarquillés derrière le viseur, ses taches de rousseur; ses genoux qui tremblent, ils doivent avoir le même âge à peu près, le soldat et le rebelle. Enjolras voit la gâchette arriver au bout de sa course, la détonation lui apprend qu'il n'a plus qu'une fraction de seconde pour se rappeler.

Les soldats, bien plus nombreux, avaient riposté sans fléchir, les séparant en petits groupes, les obligeant se retrancher dans les maisons pour se défendre.

Enjolras avait perdu sa carabine ; cela n'avait plus beaucoup d'importance, il n'avait plus de munitions depuis longtemps. Il était monté au premier étage d'une petite bicoque, précédent Courfeyrac et suivant Grantaire, un pied de table à la main pour seule arme.

Ils s'étaient tous trois courageusement battus, mais des armes de choc contre des balles ne ferait jamais le poids. Courfeyrac s'était effondré le premier, la main sur l'épaule, avant qu'une balle dans l'estomac n'anéantisse définitivement ses espoirs d'un monde meilleur et ses rêves de liberté. Puis ç'avait été le tour de Grantaire, mort avant d'avoir touché le sol, les yeux agrandis d'effroi et la bouche encore entrouverte de surprise, cueilli par la mort en une fraction de seconde, si humain dans son indignation, dans sa rébellion face à l'inéluctable.

Enjolras avait fait un pas à gauche, se rapprochant de a fenêtre, mais il savait qu'il était déjà trop tard. De sa main gauche, il avait saisi le rideau qui pendait, tentant d'en dégager ses chevilles emmêles, mais il s'était surpris à y resserrer sa prise, comme si il cherchait à se rassurer.

Le train de feu orange brillant qui jaillit de la bouche auparavant si noire trace son chemin vers son coeur à une vitesse impossible. Le choc le projette en arrière, il traverse la fenêtre, mais ses jambes prises dans le rideau le retiennent à l'envers, suspendu, par le premier étage de la maison assiégée.

Même à l'envers, tout est carnage.

Enjolras ferme les yeux, les garder ouvert demande un trop grand effort, le noir l'envahit, il ne voit plus rien, il n'entend plus rien. La seule chose dont il est conscient, c'est le sang qui se répand sur sa poitrine, transperçant sa chemise puis sa veste, rouge sur rouge. Puis s'éteignent ses rêves de libertés, ses espoirs d'égalité et de justice, et ses mains se détendent, s'ouvrant dans un geste d'acceptation au moment où il abandonne la dernière chose qu'il possédait encore.

**J'espère que vous avez aimé, laissez-moi des reviews s'il vous plaît ! Ça fait toujours plaisir !**


End file.
